Moon Light Foxes
by Nami Fox
Summary: summary inside ha! ha! ha!
1. Chapter 1 A tale from the past

Ok don't be mad this is actually my very first time writing a story on fan fiction cause I'm used to writing on paper so don't get mad at me cause I'm new and all that crap anyways it took me along time to even think of the plot of this story which pisses me off cause I stayed up half the night thinking and now I have a head ache. Oops i'm blabbing'

Away when I could get on with the story but i'm not done so your gonna have to wait -laughs evilly- ok I'm done on with my story P.S. I LOVE FIRE AND FOXES!

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, Kagome, ect. But I do own my character's including Nami, Mitsukai, and Shiro.

Summary:

Kagome is a fox hanyou, lives and was born in the feudal era and is being raised by Lady Keade. Her best friend is Inuyasha cause he's just like her and has always been his best friend for as long as she can remember. But what happens when she find out about her past and what the deal with her long lost sister? Inu/Kag

Chapter 1: A Tale From The Past

Some time ago there was a fire fox demon named Lord Shiro.He had short black hair and had the fur and face of a fox. He was very kind to anyone in need of help but he was also powerful and ruled the southern lands.

One day while out for a stroll he saw some thing fall from the sky. His curiosity got the better of him so he went to check it out. He hurried to where it had fallen and when he arrived he saw the most beautiful woman he had ever seen.

She had long dark blonde hair, deep brown eyes, and beautiful pale skin that seemed to glow. After he had taken in her looks he noticed that she was covered in blood, scratches, and bruises.

when He asked if she needed help but she merely shut her eyes and fell into a deep sleep. She was wounded badly so if didn't help her he might not live so he took her back to his palace.

Over time she was nursed back to health and had taken a liking to Lord Shiro. once she was healthy enough to talk he asked her what her name was and why she was falling from the sky.

She said her name was Mitsukai and she explained that she was an angel/miko and she was thrown from heaven for defending youkai alike.

Lord Shiro and Mitsukai spent a lot of time together. They shared laughs and sad moments but they wouldn't give it away for the world. Soon Lord Shiro asked her to be his mate witch resulted as Mitsukai having two baby girls.

The oldest name was Nami and she looked a lot like her father for she had red fur and a tail. She also had long deep blonde hair, emerald green eyes and two furry red ears.

The youngest was named Kagome. she looked like her mother and had a human face. Her hair was long, black and down to about her hips. Like her mother she had sparkling deep brown eyes and the same brightly glowing skin.

Nami was 1 year older but they pretty much acted the same. they fooled around the palace always getting into trouble.

Other than that thy all lived in peace, until kagome's 5th birthday. it was a normal day and they had given Kagome a few gifts for the occasion but suddenly an past lover of Mitsukai came down from heaven and demanded that she came back up with him. When she refused he saw her children and almost killed them if it hadn't been for Lord Shiro. after thinking Shiro was dead he dragged Mitsukai off to heaven never to be seen again.

Sometime after her departure Lord Shiro became ill of a broken heart and was soon to be sent into war against the northern lands. Lord Shiro died in the war and after the north raided the south and took with them Nami leaving Kagome all alone.

( -End of chapter-)

-----------------------------


	2. authors note

Authors note:

!PLEASE READ! ok i know i only have one chapter but i need help. i forgot the plot of my story so im writing blindly and i hate it. Can some one please help me think of anything i could do next?

please and thank you!


	3. Chapter 2 12 Years Later

"Yay I got another chappie ! Wee hee hee" -people staring- "What! I'm havin a moment here!

-Sigh- oh well i'm just getting used to this cause this is my first story and I'm proud! Sorry I had too much coffee and now its 5:15 and i'm way to hyper to fall asleep! Anyways I may not update for awhile buy ill see if I can! P.S. I read A LOT of fan fictions so I have inspiration!

Disclaimer:

I do not own Inuyasha and gang but I do own my characters so hands off

Summary:

Kagome is a fox hanyou, lives and was born in the feudal era and is being raised by Lady Keade. Her best friend is Inuyasha cause he's just like her and has always been his best friend for as long as she can remember. But what happens when she finds out about her past and what the deal with her long lost sister? Inu/Kag

Chapter 2: 12 Years Later

A 17 year old Kagome sat under her favorite tree. She didn't know why it was her favorite it just has always been there just like her best friend Inuyasha. Inuyasha was an Inu hanyou, had long silver hair and two cute puppy ears.

She thought of what hers and Inuyasha kids would like blushing at the thought. '_Why do I feel this way about him, were just friends right?' _sigh, who was she kidding she had always had a small crush on him even when they were little.

Kagome didn't know a lot about her past only that she is a fox hanyou, its just always been like that.

The next day she woke up to a women's scream. She quickly rushed out of the hut to see what was happening. She gasped; the whole village had been slaughtered. She didn't know what to do so she ran.

She ran to the only place she knew where she felt at home, her favorite tree. She often called it the god tree for it was big and mighty. She jumped to the highest branch and cried softly.

She thought about all the good things that the village gave her. A home, food, and love. But all that was gone now the entire village was covered in blood. Suddenly she heard someone call her. She looked down to find none other than Inuyasha.

He jumped onto the same branch she was on and asked her why she was crying. "The whole village was slaughtered and I don't know where to go" she cried.

Inuyasha was shocked the whole village was slauterd? when did that happen? "I'm Sorry kagome is there anything that i can do?" he asked. "just hold me for tonight". he was a little starteled but when he went to ask he found she was alraedy asleep so he just shruged it off and fell asleep too.

The next day inuyahsa woke up cold and found kagome gone. he followed her scent but there was something else mixed in with her scent, blood? ' _please be ok kagome' he thouht as he raced towards the scent._

Sorry a short chapter but i just lost my inspration let me go find it!

(-End Of Chapter 2-)

------------------------------


	4. another authors note

Ughh im sorry, I haven't updated in a long time and I might not for a long time because school just started and I have ALOT of homework! Ughh also I have a bad feeling in the pit of my heart ( more like my aching head ) cause ive been very sick and have a bad head ache ( I still do! ). Oh yeah if any of you have a suggestion for any off my stories I would love to hear them! (Need more reviews!). Thank to all the people who reviewed cause I like to hear what other people have to say! (Hope nothing bad (--)) anyways sorry for the in convenience!


End file.
